


Slumber Party

by icacchi



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bottom Armitage Hux, Demon AU, M/M, Top Kylo Ren, human armitage hux, im sure this has been done before, incubus au, incubus kylo ren, this came to me and i had to write it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-09
Updated: 2018-06-09
Packaged: 2019-05-20 01:48:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14885321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icacchi/pseuds/icacchi
Summary: Hux, not being very good with people, has only one friend: Phasma. All she wants is for him to find someone to love and be happy with and, oh yeah, to also lose his damn virginity already. At a slumber party, she convinces him to try to summon a demon, something that Hux doesn't believe is real, and it actually works. But this demon is awfully hungry... And not for food.





	Slumber Party

**Author's Note:**

> yeah hi i cant write summaries im sorry
> 
> this idea just came to me a few days ago and i told my friends about it and they all told me to write it so here it is. i lost steam towards the end and kinda rushed it because its currently past midnight and i really just wanted to finish this and post it. sorry
> 
> anyway if you like it please leave kudos and comment, maybe ill even make a sequel~
> 
> tbh msotly i wrote this just because im trying to get back into writing. if youve been reading my multichapter kylux fic im so sorry i havent updated in a while, im working on the next chapter i swear!

Armitage Hux didn’t have friends. Sure, he had Phasma, but she was more like a sister to him than anything else. Ever since his dad kicked him out of his home, he had lived with her and her parents. It was fun, he supposed, like having a permanent sleepover, but there were times when Hux wished he saw less of his best friend.

Phasma was fairly popular at their high school, so once summer break between their junior and senior year started she was invited to various gatherings and parties pretty much every week, if not every other day. Hux was invited to approximately zero. That was fine, even if he got invited he would have declined. He wasn’t exactly a people person.

One night in mid-July, Phasma assigned herself the duty of prying into all of Armitage’s secrets and personal thoughts and feelings. At least, that’s how Hux interpreted her suggestion of having a slumber party in her room. After all, if movies were correct, slumber parties were just dumb events in which people would play truth or dare, confess deep, dark secrets, and have pillow fights. Of course, the young boy had never actually been involved in a slumber party before so he had no way of really knowing. Despite his misgivings, however, Phasma had been such a gracious host and had welcomed him into her home… Perhaps he owed her this one thing. Besides, maybe it would be nice to spend some quality time with his best friend and new sister.

Around midnight, Hux had realized that he had made a mistake. They had finished watching a horror movie on Phasma’s tv - which had made Phasma laugh but left Hux clutching his pillow for dear life - and the blonde girl had apparently decided to initiate conversation. This was fine, Phasma usually talked to Hux quite a bit, but the topic was far too personal for him.

The movie had been a newer film, the name of which Hux had briefly seen before Phasma put the DVD in but couldn’t recall. In it, the main protagonists - a friend group consisting of Lead Girl, Lead Boy, Dumb Blonde, Dumb Jock, and Nerd Boy - all got together and had the bright idea to summon a demon, which of course worked. The demon turned out to be some sort of sex demon - a succubus they had called it? - and it took its first victim by quite literally fucking the life out of Dumb Jock. The film was cliche and dumb, but the gore, suspense, and especially the jump scares ended up scaring - “Startling! I wasn’t scared.” - Hux nonetheless.

“Armie, you’ve never dated anyone,” Phasma stated once the credits were rolling.

Hux lifted an eyebrow. The statement was correct, he had had crushes before but never had he had any romantic of sexual encounters. In fact, he was lucky to even have platonic encounters. “True,” he said, sounding a little hesitant, as if he were worried as to where this was going.

Hux knew that Phasma would never make a move on him, so at least he knew she wasn’t about to proposition him for anything. After all, not only was she a sex-repulsed asexual, but she was quite proudly lesbian.

“If you’ve never been with anyone, how do you know you’re gay?” she asked, turning to look at him.

At that, Hux almost laughed. It was a silly question for anyone to ask, but especially for a gay person to ask another. But then again, Phasma had had many girlfriends in the past and probably didn’t know her own sexuality until she had her first relationship.

Instead of laughing, Hux sighed. “I looked at a guy once and thought, ‘Wow, he’s hot.’ I never felt that way about girls.”

“Do you ever plan to date?” Pasma asked almost immediately, and he wondered vaguely if she had even listened to his answer.

“I suppose so. I just doubt anyone would want to date me,” he replied with a soft, nervous chuckle. “I’m just waiting until college, hopefully there I’ll meet someone.”

Phasma scoffed. “So you’re just going to wait? Are you at least going to try to lose your virginity?”

“You don’t even like sex, don’t lecture me on my not having any,” he barked back.

Phasma sat up from where she had been laying on top of her sleeping bag, looking her friend in the eye. “Yeah, but I know you like the idea of sex. Why don’t you get Tinder or something? You’re a cute twink, I’m sure plenty of guys would love to be your first.”

Hux glared. “Don’t call me a twink,” he said, but didn’t comment on the rest. “Maybe I want my first time to be special, not just some one night stand.” He paused before continuing. “And if it is a one-night stand I at least want it to be a good story.”

“A good story, eh?” Phasma smiled, her eyes shining. “I think I have an idea.”

With that, she pulled out her phone and began typing, swiping, and tapping furiously. Hux was confused to say the least - and quite worried - but instead of protesting whatever her plan was, he just laid back in his own sleeping bag, trying to ignore the light coming off of his best friend’s phone screen.

“Got it!” Phasma said after a few minutes.

“Got what?” Hux asked, unsure if he even wanted to know the answer. She was probably whoring him out to some creepy old man. He sat up again to look at the girl, who turned her phone so he could see the screen.

On the screen were the words “How to Summon an Incubus.”

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Hux said, rolling his eyes visibly. He had never believed in demons or anything supernatural, but he knew that Phasma was a strong believer. However, that just made this little joke less funny.

“What? I even got an incubus instead of a succubus, it’s the boy version,” Phasma said. She turned the phone screen back to herself, scrolling down to read the directions. “We have everything we need, let’s just give it a try.”

“I don’t feel like wasting my time,” Hux replied dryly. “And even if it did work, then what? I get fucked by a demon in front of you? Doesn’t sound like fun.”

Phasma smiled. “But it’d be a good story.”

\---

Hux didn’t know how he’d gotten talked into this, but somehow he was sitting on top of a big piece of paper that Phasma had drawn some sort of sigil on. His best friend was slowly lighting candles around him, and when she was done she handed him her phone.

“Read the incantation out loud,” she instructed.

Completely convinced that this was all just complete and utter bullshit, Hux complied. He didn’t know what the words meant, but they sounded Latin. He was probably butchering the poor language horribly. After he was done, he handed the phone back to Phasma and the two of them waited in dead silence.

After a good minute of nothing, Hux turned to look at Phasma. “Well, that was du-”

Before he could finish his sentence, big clouds of smoke began to erupt from the candles. The smoke continued to spill out as it began to surround Hux, keeping concentrated within where the sigil had been drawn. Hux coughed as smoke filled his lungs, and as he struggled to breath, he felt a hand push him down to the ground. He assumed it was Phasma trying to get him out of the smoke, but he couldn’t see anything.

In an instant, the smoke was gone, and Hux heard Phasma gasp from across the room. Wait, but if Phasma was over there, whose hand was on him? He slowly blinked his eyes open and nearly screamed at what he saw. In fact, he probably would have screamed had a second hand not suddenly clamped down on his mouth.

Straddling Hux was a man - no, not a man. It was humanlike, with pale skin and thick black hair, but its eyes were bright red and two twisted horns sat atop its head. It was completely naked, with a broad chest and shoulders, but Hux kept his eyes locked on its face. It was on its knees, its legs on either side of the ginger boy, one hand on his mouth and the other on his chest from where it had pushed him down moments before. The demon - for that’s all it could have been - smiled down at the human boy and licked its lips, revealing sharp, pointed teeth.

It slowly removed its hand from Hux’s mouth when it was clear he was no longer going to scream. It moved its hands to the floor on either side of Hux’s head and smoothly shifted its body down until its face with directly above Hux’s own. Before he could speak or struggle, it dove down another inch and pressed its lips against the human’s.

The kiss was over as quickly as it had began as the demon lifted its head and body to sit up. Hux gazed up at it with wide, scared eyes, and finally got a good look at the rest of its body. It was fit, with just the right amount of muscle, and - oh dear Lord. Hux’s eyes widened even further as his gaze settled between the demon’s legs. It was well-endowed, that was for sure. Much larger than Hux’s average-sized length.

The thing laughed when it saw Hux’s reaction, and moved its hips to grind against the smaller boy’s clothes crotch. “Pleasure to meet you,” the demon said. Its voice was deep yet soft, almost comforting. If Hux closed his eyes, he could almost pretend he was talking to a human.

“Who the fuck-” Hux started, but the demon - incubus? - interrupted him.

“My name is Kylo Ren. No need to introduce yourself, I know everything about you, Armitage Hux,” the incubus - Kylo Ren, apparently - said, emphasizing his last words with more movement of his hips.

Hux hated to admit it, but the movement against his cock was starting to fill it up with blood. However, he refused to believe it was anything other than adrenaline and fear that was lengthening his dick. Kylo Ren seemed to feel this, as his smirk grew wide and his gaze turned darker.

Kylo leaned down once again, brushing his sharp teeth against Hux’s ear as he whispered, “Such an eager thing, aren’t you?” As the incubus began to suckle at its prey’s neck, one of its hands moved to slowly lift up Hux’s shirt, gently exploring the newly exposed flesh.

Kylo immediately stopped and lifted his body again when there waa a shuffle from the corner of the room. Shit, Hux had forgotten about Phasma. His best friend sat in the corner, hugging a pillow. It was disheartening to see her looking so afraid, and Hux began to wonder just how much danger he was in.

“My apologies, I didn’t notice you over there,” the demon practically purred, looking over at Phasma. “Would you like in on this too, mortal? It’s been too long since I’ve had a proper feast.”

“Leave. Now,” Phasma said, though her voice shook somewhat. She looked bewildered, confused, and most of all frightened. Hux felt bad for her, but he was feeling the same emotions himself.

Kylo just smirked, turning his attention back down to Hux. “But I was invited,” it - he? Hux supposed it was a he - said. “If you would like to watch you’re more than welcome to, if you’d like you can be next.”

The incubus didn’t wait for a reply as he moved back down to suck at Hux’s neck once again, causing Hux to let out a surprised, but not unaroused moan. The hand was back to his shirt, pulling it up around the redhead’s armpits before moving to tease his nipples. Hux closed his eyes. He couldn’t believe he was allowing this to happen, in front of his best friend no less, and he especially couldn’t believe that he was enjoying it.

If the movie was anything to go by, this would be how he dies. Getting fucked to death by a hot demon was probably one of the worst ways he could imagine to die, but for some reason he felt strangely okay with it. Like he had already made peace with himself and- slam. The door to the room slammed shut and Hux opened his eyes to see Phasma nowhere in sight. Good, at least that meant she wasn’t going to watch. He wasn’t sure if he could ever look her in the eye afterward if she did.

“Wait,” Hux said as the incubus’s hand moved down to his pants zipper. “I’m not- I haven’t-”

“I know. Don’t worry, I love virgins,” Kylo murmured, pulling off from his neck only as long as necessary to speak. “I’m going to make you feel so good, sweetheart.”

The term of endearment surprised Hux slightly. Not even Phasma used that kind of language with him, and his father certainly never did either. It made him feel warm inside, like he was actually… wanted for once.

“I’m not ready,” Hux whispered, his voice barely audible.

Kylo stopped and moved his head to place a gentle kiss on Hux’s cheek. “Sure you are,” he said softly before moving to connect their mouths once more.

This kiss was slow and gentle, and it made Hux’s cheeks flush red. Kylo pushed his tongue into the human boy’s mouth and began to explore sensually. It was pleasant, but it made his body yearn for more.

He got more when the incubus snapped his fingers. Suddenly, Hux’s clothes were gone off his body, leaving his erection uncovered and noticeable against Kylo’s own quickly-hardening length. The demon grinded their cocks together much more roughly than he was currently kissing him. It made Hux squirm and moan into Kylo’s mouth, and he felt the bigger demon smile against him.

Kylo pulled away from the kiss, using his hands to push himself back up into a sitting position. In a moment, he had maneuvered himself in between Hux’s legs instead of on top of them, and one of his hands moved to stroke Hux’s cock.

“I can’t wait to be inside you,” the incubus said softly, his eyes glued to the sight of Hux’s erection. With his cock fully hard, the hand moved downwards to tease his entrance. Hux reflexively moved his hips away from the fingers, but Kylo used his other hand to hold him in place. “As much as I’d love to tease and finger you forever, I do have places to be, so let’s make this quick.”

With that said, Kylo removed his hand to snap once again, and suddenly Hux felt a strange sensation from his insides. His entrance felt loose and it felt as if something was dripping out. He had played with himself before like this, and it was as if he had already been stretched and lubed. For some reason that frightened him more than anything else had, as he realized that this was real. Some incubus demon thing with a strange name was about to fuck him, and oh God he forgot about the size of that cock…

The tip of Kylo’s dick rubbed against Hux’s hole and the redheaded human moaned in anticipation. “Wait, please-” he started, but was cut off by his own loud moan as the demon pushed in.

Slowly and carefully, Kylo pushed in to the hilt, groaning himself as he scrunched up his brow. “Fuck yes, you’re such a good boy,” he said softly, and the praise made Hux’s heart soar. He couldn’t help it, he very rarely got praise, and something about it was absolutely addicting.

“I told you to wait you fucking- Oh God, yes!” Hux cried out, interrupting himself once again as Kylo shifted within him, his cock rubbing up against a spot inside him that left him seeing stars. Christ, he had only once or twice been able to reach that spot inside of himself with his fingers, so it was still a fairly unfamiliar - though not at all unwelcome - sensation. Kylo absolutely grinned at Hux’s reaction and began to pull out and push back in, thrusting slowly and making sure to keep angled to hit that spot every time.

“Fuck fuck fuck fuck,” Hux groaned, raising his fist to his mouth to bite down on his knuckles to keep quiet. “Right there, oh God yes.”

The next few minutes went by in a blur for Hux as Kylo thrusted in and out of him, hitting his prostate with his cock and stroking Hux’s own dick with one of his large hands. It wasn’t long until Hux could feel himself coming undone. He began to cry out more loudly, not caring if Phasma could hear him from wherever she was hiding, and moving his hips back to meet Kylo’s thrusts. Surely if this was how he died, he was fine with it.It felt so, so good, he would gladly give up his life for this feeling, for this- this-

“Fuck, Kylo!” Hux cried out as he came ribbons on his own stomach. Kylo grunted as he clenched around him and it was only a few moments longer until he too came, deep inside of Hux.

They stayed in that position for a couple moments until Kylo finally pulled out, leaving cum leaking out of his prey. It took Hux a second to realize that he was still alive, that he hadn’t been fucked to death and his soul hadn’t been ripped from him by this demon. He glanced up at the demon, who was staring down at him with a funny expression. It was almost… tender? Affectionate? No one had ever looked at him like that, and he wasn’t sure if it made him happy or uncomfortable.

“I like you, cutie,” Kylo finally said. “Summon me again when I don’t have to rush off somewhere, then we’ll have some real fun.”

Hux just blinked, unable to find his words. Kylo chuckled deep in his chest, and he snapped again, causing Hux’s clothes to appear back on him. He opened his mouth to say something to the demon, but before he could the incubus dissipated into a cloud of smoke.

Well, at least now he had an interesting story about his first time.

**Author's Note:**

> yeah if you read all that im sorry i exposed you to that horrible piece of literature haha
> 
> but yeah the idea of incubus kylo ren has been haunting me so i had to write it. i really really hope you enjoyed!!
> 
> please please please comment, if enough people are interested i might write a sequel~ also i live off of comments so p l e a s e


End file.
